FMAB: The Next Generation Part I (Reupload)
by Animecomicgeek94
Summary: Made some changes to my story because my Beta Reader says so.
1. Hello World

_In the year 1922, Fuhrer Roy Mustang worked to make Amestris a parliamentary democracy, and that it was, and Ed and Winry had two children, Trisha Elric II, and Ed Elric Jr. Trisha, however grew to be most like Ed, but Ed Jr was still like his father. Time had passed and Trisha and Ed Jr. began to grow up to be state alchemists like Ed, Trisha was the new Fullmetal Alchemist, And Ed Jr was the Earthen Metal Alchemist. After Father's defeat, new Homunculi, named after the 7 Virtues; set out to avenge Edward Elric and his family as well as Amestris as well. Thus our story begins….._

"What a great day, isn't it, Ed?" Trisha said. "Agreed; Today is gorgeous!" said Ed. "Now that we are state alchemists, Noah Mustang gave us an assignment to go to Creta to make peace negotiations." suggested Trisha. Ed Jr responded, "I'm ready let's go!"

So Trisha who had yellow eyes and blonde pigtails, sporting her black tank top, black leather pants, black boots, and red trench coat, and Ed Jr, who had short blonde hair and blue eyes, sporting his green trench coat, white polo shirt, black pants, and black shoes, got on the train to Creta. They had passports, and they were state alchemists. When they got to Creta, it was amazing. There were lush green forests, valleys, and beautiful cites with the blue flag with the emblem of the white Cretan Eagle. It was nothing they have seen before. When they arrived at the train station, there were those same blue flags with the eagle emblem…..

Ed Jr questioned, "So this is Creta?" "We're not here to vacation, let's go see the President!" responded Trisha. So they got on a bus to see the Prime Minister and he was in a white mansion with a gate and a fountain….

"Hello, we are from Amestris, who has been at war with Creta for a long time, but that has got diddly-squat to do with why we are here." said Trisha. Ed Jr added, "We are here to make peace negotiations."

"Hello, I am President Theodore Johnson. You can call me Theo" said the man. "Hello, Theo, listen we came from Amestris on a diplomatic mission to form a treaty with Amestris and Creta." Trisha responded. Ed Jr asked Theo to sign the paper, and Theodore signed the paper. Trisha said, "Well, congratulations, Creta is now our ally…."

The team went to see the museums in the capital city. One was a museum of Natural History, with a Sacred Star exhibit. They got in the museum, greeted by a large Elephant Chimera statue, and saw the Sacred Star on display. They walked across the aisles, seeing all kinds of exhibits from chimeras to rare stones, and the sacred star was in a round room with a checkered floor, and it was sitting on a pedestal in the center of the room. "Is this the Philosopher's stone?" Trisha asked. "Yes" said the guardsman. "You can't have it because its museum property. "Excuse me, do you think it would be that easy?" said Despair, a homunculus. Despair used her ultimate Mind ability to mind control the guard to give her the stone and she escaped through a portal. The Portal led to a large temple with black flags with the Oroborous symbol in purple.

"WE ARE THE 7 NEW SINS OF FATHER!" said the Hommunculi. An old Man with a long beard and long hair and a black robe and hood, was sitting in a throne. He said, "We are the 7 New Sins of Father; our names are Heavenly because we want to change the world by eliminating the very race that has caused wars in Ishval, wars in Milos, and dystopia on the world. Therefore Humanity must be eliminated to better this world. Without the bloodthirsty and ungrateful humans, we homunculi will have world domination!"

End of Chapter 1


	2. One for the Road

"Ed, wake up!" said Trisha.

Ed Jr. said, "It's 7 in the morning!"

Trisha responded, "I know but I had this strange dream!"

"What was it?" replied Ed Jr.

"The dream of Despair and the stone!" she said. So they got out of the hotel they were staying in near the Capital of Creta, and Trisha summoned a snazzy looking black car with fins with red seats and the Flamel crest as a hood ornament.

"All right, let's ride the Elricmobile!" Trisha said. The Elricmobile drove down the highways of Creta, and drove through the desert, and found a little oasis in the desert full of casinos and showgirls and whatnot, called Asurand.

"Come, Ed, let's hit that casino!" So Trisha and Ed made some decent money at the slots, and then they left the casino and went to a showgirl theatre, to find a beautiful showgirl named Oxy Moran.

"Hello, my name is Oxy Moran, or you can just call me Oxy." She said. Oxy had a black corset with a red skirt and a red top had with goggles. She looked like she was in show business, and that she was. The announcer came into the stage and said,

"Ladies and Gents put your hands together for Miss Megan Hathaway!"

Megan was a gorgeous woman with short hair pointing out, a long black dress, and silver hoop earrings. Megan started singing until a Homunculus appeared. It was Rage. Rage used his Ultimate Speed and started running really fast and assembled one big cannon. The Cannon fired, but Megan bounced the cannonball back with a kick of her high-heels, like a badass.

"Megan, you are a badass woman!" Trisha said.

"No time for complements, let's get going!" Megan responded. Rage ran for the exit, and ran across the desert highways, as Megan decided to change into her battle outfit, which was her Cretan Military Uniform. She came out in her black motorcycle, as the Elricmobile was in hot pursuit, as Megan summoned a rapier sword with alchemy. The chase went on across highways and into the Cretan state of Milos, where Table City was, and they chased him on foot to the Governor of Milos's office.

"What is the meaning of this?" said the Governor. Rage ran and he speed blitzed the president.

"You Milotians should be better off in anarchy killing yourselves off than having a Governor who acts like a king telling you what to do!" Rage said.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Trisha yelled as she summoned her halberd and tried to kill him but he was too fast, and Milos was overrun by the Immortal Legion and plant vines grew all over Milos due to a transmutation circle caused by Reason from behind the curtain, and it fell. The Immortal Legion had overrun Milos.

"EVERYONE ESCAPE NOW!" Noah, who traveled through Milos to check on the Elrics had ordered.

"Trisha, what were you doing roaming around Creta getting yourself in trouble for? You made Milos go into chaos!" Noah scolded.

"I have an apology to make" said Trisha. "There were Homunculi that attacked us, one with mind powers, and one with speed powers."

"I have an apology too" Noah responded. "I sent Megan to help you, but it turns out, she is a Drachman spy." "And that I love you."

"You really mean it?" the pig tailed alchemist responded.

"Yes, you are a beautiful woman and an intelligent one too." Noah said.

"Well, we are 2 years apart in age, I'm 19 and you're 21." said the sexy female pig tailed alchemist.

"So, Trish, want me to be a part of your social group?" asked the new Flame Alchemist.

"Sure." She responded.

"This looks like we are a trio!" He said with excitement.

Meanwhile, Trisha was back in her apartment in Creta, as she got a strange visitor who looked like a postal worker.

"That's funny, I didn't order a package!" she said as she opened the package, and it was a trick package with a pepper spray can that knocked her out, as she was taken somewhere far away….

END OF CHAPTER 3


	3. Escape from Drachma

Trisha was all alone in a prison cell in Drachma. There were guards watching her every move, as she did push-ups and sit-ups in prison as one of the guards said, "Here's your dinner, 310!" "Thank you" Trisha replied.

One of the guards walked up to the door, to find a visitor. It was Noah. He came to bail Trisha out. "What is your purpose here!" said the guard. "I came to bail Trisha Elric out!" Noah replied. Noah paid the fine and got Trisha out and walked out of the prison and said to her,"Trisha, tell me what happened!"

"Well, the Premier turned into a giant monster and broke my halberd and my back." Noah fixed her back with Alchemy. "Come, we have to find Ed Jr." Noah said. So the two ran to the Premier's home and saw that it was empty and full of secrets. Ed Jr was held captive by a homunculus by the name of Kindness, who used telekinesis to hold him still. Noah used his flame alchemy and burned the homunculus, but he regenerated.

"Hello, my name is Fear." The homunculus said in a creepy voice. "I shall deal with your friend gladly." He threw Ed at a wall and cracked it. He threw Ed at a table and broke the table. Ed pulled out his sword, but Kindness removed the sword and snapped it in half with his telekinesis. Ed's arm started moving and he said, Stop it, Arm!" His arm wiggled like a dog tail as Fear controlled it by moving his hand left and right. Trisha shot some lightning blasts at Fear but they were bounced back at her by Fear's telekinesis. "Nothing is working!" said Noah. They all ran for the exit as Fear escaped into the portal.

Trisha transmuted the Elric Plane as they escaped Drachma back to Central and Noah used his alchemy to turn it into a fighter jet. The jet took down some Drachman airships and was smoothly flying back to Amestris. The Plane touched down in the streets of Central when suddenly, Rage re appeared and smashed it with his speed as it exploded. "Damn that Homunculus!" uttered Noah.

Trisha transmuted a circle in the street to quicksand, and stopped the Homunculus in his tracks.

Noah set him on fire with flame Alchemy, as Trisha shot a lightning bolt at Rage, then it reacted with the fire and exploded. Rage started squirting out blood from 6 locations of his body as he burst into a pile of black sand. Trisha used the sand to seal the quicksand hole and return the street to normal.

"One Homunculus down, 6 to go" Trisha said. So Trisha walked to the military HQ and was ready to report the first Homunculus that she killed.

END of Chapter 4


	4. Truth about the Homunculi

Trisha was back at Central and she walked in the Fuhrer's office and Catherine told her, "Trisha, I want to tell you something." "What?" Trisha said. "You encountered the Homunculi" Said the Fuhrer. "I knew it!" replied Trisha.

"I know about them." Catherine said. "The one you killed is Rage, the Premier is Hate, the Premier's son is fear, and there is anger, despair, chaos, and death." "These are the 7 other sins" replied the Fuhrer.

"So it all makes sense!" said Trisha. "I'm sending you on a solo mission!" said the Fuhrer. "This is a diplomatic mission to Auergo, and be sure to make peace negotiations with Auergo as soon as you can!" "Yes, sir!" said Trisha. So she walked out of the building and transmuted the Elricmobile and drove it through the streets of Central and got on the water route and transmuted the Elricmoblie into a boat and drove through the water and got to shore then transmuted the boat back into a car and drove it through Auergo and got to the palace. Trisha had met with the Prime Minister Julio Francisco, who had a nice purple suit and a nice white shirt and maroon tie.

"Hello, there, traveler!" said the Prime minister. "Hello, I was proposing a treaty" added Trisha. So they both signed the treaty and Auergo was an ally of Amestris. She walked across the capital City of Auergo to see a familiar stadium called the Arenathalon. She investigated the stadium, and found it was part of an ancient culture that existed thousands of years ago. A strange weird homunculus with long red hair and a black kimono appeared and said, "So you're the Lightning Alchemist, I presume?" The homunculus was Chaos. She summoned an explosive charge that blew up the arena. Trisha survived, apparently.

"ULTIMATE GRENADES!" announced the Homunculus. They flew across the street, blowing up buildings and catching the attention of the Auergo state Military, as they opened fire on the Homunculus, but he never took a hit. He threw an explosive on them, setting them on fire and burning them alive. "DAMN YOU HOMUNCULUS!" roared Trisha. She used her lightning and tried to stop the Homunculus, but it was too late, for the Homunculus had escaped through the portal.

Trisha flew back on her plane as the Auergo state police repaired the damage, as Hate watched her from the other side of the portal saying, "I broke her, and she is still alive?" "Patience, Hate" said Master. "She is still alive, and it will take some time for us to kill her." "I see." Fear added. "We all see." Master replied. "It seems that the humans created their own homunculi to stop us, and they named them after the 7 heavenly virtues." "Those very homunculi are just as foolish as the people who created them!" "We must figure out a plan to show that we are the real Homunculi around here!" Master said again. "The world will be ours!"

End of Part 1


End file.
